At various stages in a well's life it may be necessary to cut the tubulars used in its construction. This may be required during completion of the well, operation of the well or upon abandonment of the well. Reasons for cutting the pipe include without limitation, cutting a tubular that is stuck in the wellbore, cutting a window for side tracking the present wellbore and cutting fluid pathways.
Prior art methods for making radial cuts include explosive jet cutters, chemical cutters and mechanically cutting with drill pipe or coiled tubing. Each of this mechanisms and methods have drawbacks. For example, with regard to explosive cutters, it is difficult to create clean cuts and to not damage material behind the cut. Additionally, health and safety concerns dictate strict operational procedures be employed when utilizing explosive cutters. With regard to chemical cutting tools, the cut depth is limited by the nature of the system and the completion. With regard to mechanical cutting, when performed using drill pipe or coiled tubing the use of a rig is required; thus increasing time loss and expenses.
Therefore, it is a desire to provide a cutting tool and method for creating various types of cuts in a tubular that address drawbacks of the prior art systems and methods. It is a further desire to provide a cutting tool and method for making radial cuts as well as window cuts in a tubular. It is a still further desire to provide a cutting tool and method for creating various cuts in a tubular via a wireline.